pokefanbattleuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Powers Unite Chapter 4: The Sandstorm Sniper! Hissnipe Swarm!
Our heroes have decided to go to the nearest gym to challenge! But they must first cross the Sandstond Desert, heavily populated with sandstorms and Pokémon... Delta: Ok this is it! Were here! Pyie: You realise we have to walk through right? Delta: ...THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! Pyie: OK! Lets go. Delta and Pyie go through alot of the desert seeing lots of sandstorms and Pokémon but they find somthing they did not suspect..... *Finds tons of sand dunes* Delta: What the! Checks Pokepod... Pyie: Whats wrong? Delta: It says here that in the Sandstone Desert small sand bumps may look like sanddunes but may be a nest for a Pokémon called Hissnipe... Pyie: Oh ya! There heavily populated here. Delta: Well, we can't get around them so we have to ggo through Pyie: Oh and that big one in the middle is there leader which is bigger than the others and the one on top is the runt which was the weakest of the group and eventually gets kicked out. Delta: Poor little thing.... Pyie: Well we have to get through... *Bolth step in and then all the sand dunes burst* Hissnipe Clan: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssss.... Bolth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Delta: Thhhthhhthhey look angry! Pyie: Tell me something I don't know! *All Hissnipe use sand sphere on our heroes* Bolth:.....Uh oh....... *Bolth are sent flying* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Bolth land in a gigantc sand dune not filled with Hissnipe* Delta: Well it's getting dark. We better hit the hey and deal with them tomorrow. Pyie: Ya i'm tired too *Yawns* *Bolth go to sleep and wake up the next morning* Delta: Looks like they have taken more precautions *A wall of sand dunes are blocking the clans nest* Pyie: I'll fix that! Goooooooooooooooo Speagle! Speagle: Speeee! Speee! Pyie: Ok Speagle! Use.....mmmmm seems you don't have any wind gust attacks.....Ok lets improv! Use Loud Shriek! Speagle: SpppppppEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Sand dunes fall down revealing the Head Hissnipe with the runt next to it shuddering* Pyie: Oh no! It seems there going to beat up and kick out the runt! Delta: We gotta stop em! Go! Pegasear use fire gust! Pegasear: PEG PEG PEG PEG! *The Hissnipe suddenly are attracted to Pegasear and swarm it* Pegasear: PE...Peg? PEGGGAAAAAAA! Pyie: Hissnipe are cold blooded meaning there attractd to the heat of Pegasear! Delta: Pegasear return! Pegasear: Pegggggga...... Pyie: Ok Speagle loud shriek on the leader and Delta get the runt to safety! Speagle: SpppppppEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Hissnipe Leader: Hisssssnipe! *Hissnipe is damaged but counters with Fang Dagger* Speagle: SpeeeeeGLE! *In the meantime Delta finds the runt....* Delta: Ok little guy i'm not gonna hurt you were gonna keep you safe. Hissnipe Runt: Hiss! *Smiles* Delta: Hmmmmm I did not know that you could do that! In fact...*Opens Pokedex Hissnipe the Rattle Snipe Pokémon: Hissnipe have rattling tails that catch enemys off guard. Then they strike with there pointy fangs. Delta: Wow! *Delta goes back to the sand dune camp they made to help Hissnipe while Pyie fights* Pyie: Now finish them all off with Wing Spear on everyone! Speagle: Speeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! GLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! *Speagle slashes everyone* Hissnipe Clan: HissHissHiss!!!!!! *All run away in fear* Pyie: Speagle return! Speagle: Speeeee! Delta: Ok little buddy I hope you do well on your own journey! Bolth: Byebye! *Our heroes continue on there journey to there first gym challenge as our journey continues through the desert!* Hissnipe Runt: Hiss........*Hissnipe starts to trail over there footsteps and starts to seemingly......follow..... Category:Stories